


Bad Ass

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [141]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Stark Industries, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Pepper finds out what some of her employees think of her.





	Bad Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shallowness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/943397.html?thread=109291557#t109291557) at comment_fic.

Pepper could feel a migraine coming on, and it was only 8 am on a Monday. The week stretched out in an infinite montage of disasters and crises that only she could set straight. She needed a cup of coffee.

Or maybe a vacation.

The vacation would have to wait though. Said crises, both of the Stark Industries and Avengers kind, were waiting for her, as was the long list of her regular duties. She flipped through her email, marking most of them to deal with later and making quick replies to those that needed it.

By the time her 9 am meeting was about to start, she'd already cut the day's to do list down by a quarter, she'd drunk three cups of coffee, and her headache had all but disappeared. Not a bad start to the day after all, despite what it had looked like.

"Ms. Potts, it's time," one of her assistants said, popping her head into the office.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you, Danika, I'll be right there."

She gathered the files she knew she'd need for the meeting, which was about the damage caused during the last Avengers fight. Some of the Board were still annoyed at having so much of Stark Industries resources going to the destruction fund. Not that they really had any say in it, but they liked to complain.

On the way to the conference room just across the hall, she passed Danika talking to Sheryl, one of the accounting interns. They'd obviously been talking about her, but averted their eyes like she wouldn't be able to tell. It made her smile, just a bit, especially when they picked up their conversation before she was quite out of earshot.

"How does she get through all that work and still look so put together?" Sheryl whispered, though not quietly enough.

"I don't even know," Danika said, and there was a certain amount of awe in her voice that really had Pepper smiling. "She's kind of a bad ass."

Well, that was good to know, and certainly served to brighten her morning. At least they respected her, even if the Board didn't always. She'd do her best to show them during this meeting just how much of a bad ass she could be.


End file.
